At the Mall
by HiThereSmiley
Summary: A birthday request for Abigail Thalia La Rue. This is like an AU of ch. 1-6 of my story Happy Birthday From Nico, in Nico's POV. Percico. Don't need to read my other story. Hope yall enjoy it, now, haha!


**Heeeeeyoo!**

**So this is like a Happy (now belated) Birthday present for the lovely Abigail Thalia La Rue! Yay!**

**So let me just say this is my first Romance fic (funny, in February), and for a pairing I haven't really read into. So in other words, I probably botched it up. If you've read my other story Happy Birthday From Nico, then you may notice Nico's vocabulary is... more _colorful _than Percy's. If you _haven't, _THEN WHAT THE HELL YOU SHOULD! I kid, I kid.**

**Anyhoot, I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Red Bull, or Macy's. I _do, _however, own Happy Birthday From Nico. Oh God, and I think my drink almost went up my nose! Okay, random moment. Read, and I hope you enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

At the Mall**

I guess it started when the Stoll brothers gave me those Red Bulls. That must have been it. I don't know what's come over me.

I'm like any other guy my age, I got to annoy somebody at all times. Conveniently it was Percy's birthday. I went to bug him, because I mean why not, right?

I gulped down my three cans, and collecting twenty bucks, I shadow traveled to Percy's.

When I got there, he was still sleeping. Sheets and blankets everywhere, and his pillow on the floor. And there, sprawled across his bed, was Percy. In the corner of his mouth there was a little bit of drool dribbling out. He was kind of cute… you know, like a puppy… or a baby, yeah, like that. I woke him up with a good shout.

The way those green eyes looked at me… you know, with annoyance. For some reason I felt nervous. I started rambling, and I'm not so sure of what I said exactly. I ended up in a car with him, on the way to the mall.

The car ride was okay, but the whole time I felt strange. For some reason every time Percy looked at me I got this warm, fuzzy feeling inside of me. It must have been motion sickness. We were starting to go into stop-and-go traffic.

The silence was too awkward for me to bear, so I would just keep talking. Percy probably thought it was annoying, because he turned on the radio. I have to say, Percy Jackson has a terrible taste in music. Almost like he didn't have one. There were some pretty good songs on, but overall, that station sucked.

Awhile later, we got to the mall. Now that mall was just huge. I don't think I've ever been to a larger mall in my life, not that I've been to many malls.

We went to several different stores. Most were kind of lame. We didn't find anything too interesting. But then, Percy wanted to go to Macy's for some reason. It was weird because most of the stuff was really retarded, but whatever, right? If it was the birthday boy's wish, then so be it.

I was fine just following him around the mall, still making a fool out of myself. I began thinking at one point, _Is it really the Red Bull, or am I just nervous?_ But, I had no reason to be nervous… right? So I followed him around the mall, and into Macy's. Then there was the… um, oh yes, escalator.

I had some issues with that escalator. I didn't know what to do on one! I'm sorry, but didn't I say I haven't been to too many malls (much less ridden many escalators)? Percy started going up, and I just stood at the base. When he got to the top, he noticed I wasn't with him.

"Uh, Nico? Are you coming up?" He called down to me.

I didn't know what to say. It was embarrassing that I didn't know how. But just decided to come right out and say it. When I did, I could feel my face heating up.

"What do you _mean _you 'don't know how'?" He said. He was kind of shouting. For some reason I didn't like him yelling at me. It made me feel weird. Was it really that bad? He came down. I went around to the base of the down escalator to meet him.

"Look, Percy, I-"

He cut me off. "Don't speak. Concentrate," He said, pushing me towards the escalator. Then he started explaining how to step onto the escalator's moving step of doom. "Try it." _Watch me fail._

I tried to step, I really did. But I just couldn't step on time, and I didn't want to break my pretty face, so I hesitated. My mistake. I didn't know he could have such a problem with patience. He pushed me onto the escalator, and got on himself.

I lost my footing, and I desperately fought falling. Fail. I fell right into Percy. Luckily he didn't fall, too. I could feel his muscles, his arms trying to keep the weight of me and himself. I just held on and tried not to fall on my face again, but I could feel my face turn red. I don't know why, but I just had this crazy feeling inside of me. Thrill? No, it must have been embarrassment. It _must _have been.

My heart was beating so hard, I didn't notice that we reached the top… or that I was still holding on to him. Even better, around his neck.

"Uh, Nico? We're at the top. You can let go of me now."

"Sorry," I said, removing my arms from his neck. I could tell I was blushing like crazy now, so I just looked down to hide my face. I do have to say, the mall floor looks pretty nice.

There was a short moment of silence- probably only two seconds, but it felt like two hours. Finally he said cheerfully, "Well that wasn't _too _bad, eh? Haha!" I glanced up at him. Percy was laughing his head off. I felt my face heat up even more.

I just glared at him and grumbled, "Uh-huh. Sure it wasn't." I admit, I kind of took off as soon as I had a chance. I just needed to get away from him for a second. Thoughts and feelings were building inside of me, and making me feel confused and really, just awkward.

I rounded the corner from the Macy's exit. I came to the food court. I went to the nearest place, and bought myself another Red Bull. I needed distraction. I tried to find a place to sit by myself, but all the tables and benches seemed to be full or just occupied. There was one other choice, and I thought, _Why not? _

I went to the center of the court, and sat in a little black kiddy car ride. It definitely wasn't my first choice. My legs were actually too large to fit into the car, so I had to wedge them up close to my body, but it didn't matter.

I sat for a while, sipping my Red Bull. I eventually finished it, with new thoughts in my mind. I tossed the can into the nearest trash bin. I would have gotten up to throw away my can, but I was stuck to the kiddy ride. Awhile later Percy came running up to me. He had an adorable look on his face. Concern? Was he worried about me?

"Hey, Nico, man, why'd you take off? I thought some creepy pedophile might've snatched you up or something."

I shrugged. "I dunno."

"Okay, well you want to grab some lunch?"

"Uh," I said, blushing again. "I'm kinda stuck."

"Oh? Haha! Here," he said, lifting me up and out of the kiddy ride. Yup, definitely blushing.

"Thanks." Looking into those big, happy green eyes, I just couldn't take it anymore. Sitting in that wannabe black car, I realized something, though I would never tell Percy. But I just couldn't keep it in.

"What?" He said.

"Do you love me?" I repeated. I was just as surprised as him. I couldn't believe I actually asked him that.

"Uh, well sure."

"What?"

"Yeah, I mean you're like a little brother to me, man. Coolest son of Hades I ever met."

Percy, you frickin Seaweed Brain.

I went along with it, because I decided that I should just leave it as is. I got what I needed- at the moment- out. Plus, I didn't want to erase that smile- that just about melted me- and replace it with an awkward frown.

I do regret it sometimes. I do regret not telling Percy my true feelings. Especially now that he's… lost. I can only imagine what happened to him, and where he went. But now I know, that IO don't think I can live without Percy. And I swear, here and now, on the River Styx, that I will find Percy Jackson. And nobody, not any god, demigod, or damned daughters of Athena, will stop me.

That day at the mall was the best of my life.

* * *

**Yeah... so I know I'm not good at romance. I never would have thought that my first romance fic would be of the male/male variety, haha!**

**Please review! I'd love maybe some CC on how I could get better!**


End file.
